Dancing With Your Dark Horse
by Sjearsjel
Summary: The new foreign exchange student from the Netherlands is a determined and passionate girl who expresses herself through the ways of the horse. She shares her passion with a certain redhead at Meiou High. OneShot Series Thing.


_Dancing With Your Dark Horse_

The new foreign exchange student from the Netherlands is a determined and passionate girl who expresses herself through the ways of the horse. She shares her passion with a certain redhead at Meiou High.

**A/N**: So, part one of a mini series I am creating based on my favorite horses, Friesians and YYH. Whee! Part one, DWYDH, starts the series off and there will be further OneShot continuers. These are fun, yay!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH or any of it's character. Nor do I own the Netherlands or Leeuwarden, even though I want to travel there someday. But, I do own my OC, and I'd guess I own all horses used in this series, Yes!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The bell had not yet rung on that day. The students were still busy chatting away with their friends. There was no teacher in the room so there was no need to behave just yet.<p>

Just yet, just ended, their teacher walked into the room with a very lovely girl by his side. The students stopped their chatter, got into their seats and paid attention to the pair in the front of the room.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our newest student, haling all the way from the Netherlands" The class ooh'ed at his words. They had never had a foreign exchange student before. Shuichi Minamino picked his head up from his reading to observe the happenings in the room. He was quite attentive to the girl standing next to his teacher. Interested? Yes. A new student from another country is interesting indeed.

"This is Miss Kania van de…Strubbenhof from the Dutch city, Leeuwarden." More oohs and aahs filled the room. Kania was a pretty girl with straight black hair almost to the middle of her back. She had it in a neat braid. Her eyes were a crystal blue with a sparkle in them.

"Greetings from another world everyone!" She smiled and waved while the class giggled. They knew she would be a good one. She had an energetic, positive energy that was coming off her that can make anyone smile. She sat down next to, none other then, the redhead himself. They introduced each other and got ready for the day's lesson. Kurama knew there was something special about this girl, a strange special though.

After the day's classes, Kania found herself surrounded by curious classmates, asking her questions about her homeland and why she come here. Kurama was a few feet away listening to the conversation.

"So why did you come here? Did something bad happen in your country?" a girl asked.

"Oh no, I actually came here because I am to inherit my family's horse farm." Kania replied.

"You have a farm all the way over here!" another girl exclaimed.

"Well…yes, you see my family has many small farms around the world, one here, another in America, one in Australia, and another in South Africa. We are trying to make our breeding operations wide-spread."

"You must have a large family!" another chimed in.

"Yes, I do" Kania said with a smile.

Kurama was watching her the whole time, he found her story fascinating. Some of her group left after talking but three stated behind.

"Can we visit your farm one day, Kania?"

"Sure, how about today?" the three chipper girls beamed with excitement.

"Yes! I always loved horses!" one cheerfully replied.

The group made their way to the school exit when Kania noticed Kurama watching.

"Hey, Shuichi, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Sure" he responded. He didn't know a thing about horses but didn't find harm in seeing any and possibly learning about them. He was always open to new things. They made their way to the parking lot and got in Kania's car and drove to her farm.

They were on a secluded road in the woods where there were hardly any houses or stores around, it was a nice area, especially for a farm. They finally came to a long driveway with picturesque white fencing on both sides, black horses lined the fences. At the end of the drive was a beautiful European styled building, it had to be the barn.

"Well, we're here" Kania said. The group got out of the car and were awestruck by the place. There was a sign next to the building that said, _Shining Ster Friesians. _the group was puzzled.

"What is a ster" one asked.

"Ster, is a predicate given to certain horses based on their attributes to their breed. It's initially a rating given to exceptional horses."

"What is a Friesian?" Kurama asked.

"Those are the horses that get the prestigious Ster. Look around you, all those black horses are my family's Friesian horses." Kania led them through the stables. The finest wood with black bars and brass for stabling horses of royalty, shining nameplates on each door, the ground itself was made in a red-tinted brick. The entire place we perfect. So neat and organized with everything from the horses to the halters having a distinct place. A few horses poked their noses out to greet the guests. Long manes clothed the proud necks of these beasts. Kind eyes and a gentle demeanor welcomed hands to pet them.

"The Friesian horse is native to my home in the Netherlands, many decades ago, my family hoped to spread the word about these horses to other places, so they exported homebred horses to different counties in hopes that they will catch on and further be bred." "These horses here are the future generations of those horses." The group was still awestruck by their beauty.

"Here, let me show you my prized horse." Kania walked down the aisle a little further and stopped at a stall, she grabbed a halter and opened the door and walked into the stall. She emerged with the most beautiful creature any of the had ever seen. She walked the horse closer to them and brought it outside for better light, the group followed. She presented the black stallion before them.

"This is my stallion, Feike." (Pronounced Fi-Kah) "He is 8 years old and was born and raised on this farm, he is very willing and loves to perform." Kurama and the other girls were amazed at his stunning presence. Especially Kurama, sure he'd seen horses around sometimes but this one was by far the most fantastic. He looked like royalty and was proud.

"My aunt and uncle raised and trained him, but he's been out of work for many months since they had to move away, and only the old barn keepers would care for the horses, so there was no one to ride him, but I have high hopes for this boy to take me to the top of competition." The guests knew that Kania had an extensive equine background and were attentive to all of her words.

"Wow, he is so handsome." a girl said.

"You know what, I think it's time for me to ride him again and see if he still remembers, it's been a long time since I rode him, I came for a visit here many years ago." Kania then led the horse back into the stables to get his saddle and bridle. She returned a few minutes later with the horse in it's riding gear and her in tall boots and a helmet. She led Feike to a large riding ring and hopped on.

"Now, like I said, it's been a while but he should still know his job." She walked off and started to put the horse through his paces. She got up to a lovely trot where it looked like the horse was floating over the ground, his knees had a high step and his front legs would reach out in front of him. They looked graceful together. Then she moved up to the canter, a rocking horse type of motion that looked comfortable and elegant. She connected to him like they've been doing this for years. The bond between the horse and rider was perfectly in sync. She brought him down to a walk next to the group, who were amazed by the small, yet fancy display. She halted and did a sort of "salute" at them. She was all smiles and petted and hugged her equine partner. "Good boy" she exclaimed.

"That was amazing." Kurama said.

"Yes it was! I would love to do that!" said one of the girls.

"Well, I will be starting to offer riding lessons when I get certified." Kania said. The girls seemed very excited by this.

"Shuichi, you should try too, it's great fun." Kania said. He started to chuckle a little bit.

"Maybe" he responded. It was getting late and the group were needing to get back. Kania walked the stallion out of the ring, he stopped to call for some of the mares in pastures, she giggled. "Oh, Feike, maybe you can be a breeding stud one day."

"Kania can we go visit the other horses?" asked one of the girls.

"Of course." and with that the three happy girls went off to see the others. Kurama followed Kania into the barn.

"Here, let me help you." he said.

"Thanks, Shuichi." she replied.

"That was a great demonstration you did, I've never actually watched horse riders before."

"Thanks, we have a lot of fun, and the horses seem to enjoy it too." Kania removed his bridle and put on his halter, she then handed him to Kurama. "You can handle him right?" she asked with a wink.

"Of course." he said, slightly uneasily, but once the horse lowered his head into his chest he felt at ease.

"I think he likes you." Kania said with a laugh. She removed his saddle, took his halter and disappeared into a back room, leaving Kurama and Feike alone. He petted the beast and his hands got lost in his luxurious mane. He liked the horse, it was friendly, handsome, and elegant. Kania returned and took him from Kurama and led him back into his stall. "He's a good boy, I can't wait to really start up this place again." The two walked out of the barn and towards the car, the girls we already in it.

"Thanks for coming Shuichi, you all are my first official guests."

"It was lovely, Kania, thanks for having us."

"You seem interested in the horses, Shuichi."

"They are fascinating creatures, it was nice to learn about them."

"Would you be interested in helping me out around here some days? I'll teach you a lot. We currently only have two other helpers and one barn manager."

"I would like that." he said with a smile.

"Good, I'll make a fine equestrian out of you." she replied.

"A what?" he questioned. She couldn't help but laugh. She ran to the car playfully.

"What I am!" she shouted back. He ran to catch up to her. The remaining two got in the car and Kania drove them home. The sun started to set on a glorious day. She was excited for many more there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Part One: Completed! So I hope you liked this little thing, and I hope some of the horsey parts were not too confusing. This actually was a difficult plot to plan so sorry it it sounds weird or dumb or anything. So stayed tuned for the continuation shots!

**FriesianFastFact**: Why did I pick the Netherlands of all places? Becasue Friesian horses originate from the Netherlands and _Leeuwarden_ is the capital city in the province of Friesland, get it? make sense? Friesians from Friesland. Aah, yes. :)


End file.
